


My New Hot Sexy Neighbor

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Conversations, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reverse Cowgirl, Seduction, Shock, Surprise Ending, Surprise Kissing, Suspicions, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Rock is being forced to deliver brownies to the new neighbors next door, thanks to his mother. But much to his surprise, Rock new neighbor turns out to be a very hot and attractive older woman. And she's looking to give the rocker a little housewarming gift of her very own in return.





	My New Hot Sexy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this one's yet another lemon coming from me. And wouldn't you know it? It's from one of my one true pairings from the Ridonculous Race, Rock and Kelly! Now I know that some of you may be thinking that it's weird, but trust me, I actually do find it intriguing and hot to see a younger guy nailing a hot yet gorgeous older woman. So, here you go everyone!

The alarm clock was ringing around on a Saturday morning. Just the sound of that irritating ringing over and over again was getting right to the sleeper's ears. It almost sounded like the most annoying earworm ever. Not taking it anymore, the sleeper punched the alarm clock off the counter, breaking it in pieces. After moaning and groaning around in his sleep, he finally woke up to see the morning light blind his eyes.

The man who woke up was Rock, a blonde-haired 18-year old metalhead with a love for anything that was classic rock, hard rock and heavy metal. His posters was filled with some of the greatest musicians that had ever stepped foot on a stage: AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, KISS, RUSH, Iron Maiden, Twisted Sister, Bret Michaels, Eddie Van Halen, Alice Cooper and the band that inspired him to become a future rocker in the first place, Motley Crue. He even amassed a huge selection of CD's of his favorite bands from A to Z, and even collected every Rock Band or Guitar Hero game he had ever bought. And not to mention a rock band that he was fronting with his best friend Spud called Devil Frog.

He was hoping to get his butt to band practice around 2 p.m., but Rock's mother had other plans.

"ROCK, GET YOUR BUTT UP OUT OF BED!" His mother shouted.

"I'M ALREADY UP, MOM! GEEZ!" Rock shouted back, rubbing his eyes a little.

The rocker got up out of bed and started getting dressed as always. Starting with his dark olive pants, brown cowboy boots, long-sleeved dark blue shirt, a Devil Frog t-shirt and to close his little dress-up, his signature orange bandana. He then took the time to put on his body spray and deodorant, brushing his teeth, drinking and spitting up some mouthwash and flossing.

After preparing himself, he checked inside the fridge for something to chow down on before being approached by his mom.

"Well, it's about time you got up, son." Rock's mother, who was named Karen, said.

"Sorry, my alarm clock sucks." Rock replied as he got a carton of orange juice out.

"My apologies," His mom said sarcastically. "Anyway, since you're up, I got a little job around you to do."

"I really wish I would, Mom." Rock groaned. "But I gotta head over to band practice."

"You see, that's the problem with you, son." Karen said, before grabbing the carton of juice off of Rock's hand. "All you care is about your hippy-dippy Rock music. Can't you at least put that music aside for once so you can try to help the family more?"

"But I do help out , Mom!" Rock groaned.

"Really?" Karen scoffed. "Name one time."

"Um..." Rock said, thinking in a very blank way.

Apparently, the rocker couldn't recall a moment where he often helped out the family more than himself. Not thinking about his mother's question, Rock responded the best way he knew how.

"I can't remember," Rock shrugged. "But I'm telling you, I really do help out!"

"Sure, like I believed an Easter bunny actually _did_ exist." Karen rolled her eyes.

Then, she moved out of the way to get something from the fridge. It was a glass tray full of delicious double-chocolate brownies that was cooled off from last night. With a whole lot of strength, she handed the tray over to her blonde-haired son.

"Could you do me a favor and please hand these brownies over to the new neighbors next door?" Karen asked him sternly, yet nicely. "And whatever you do, could you please not run our last neighbors out? The last time you did that, that old lady destroyed her entire house all because of one little offensive comment you made about her puppies!"

Hearing that, Rock decided to defend her mother's comment. "It wasn't my fault my friend got me stoned at band practice!"

"Still, a comment is a comment, Rock." Karen nodded. "Now hurry off and send those brownies to the neighbor. You're more than welcome to have one yourself if you promise not to offend them on the way over there."

"Fine, I promise!" Rock whined as he left the house with the brownies.

The long-haired rocker ended up going next door, which happened to be a very large house with a balcony. That was a very big mansion for an old lady to live in. Of course, it was very surprising that the old bag that used to live in this house was very rich. I guess she couldn't live with such ham-and-eggers like Rock and his mom.

Walking up that pavement was a total waste for Rock. Truth be told in Rock's opinion, it nearly took him around two minutes to make it to that final doorstop (especially with the tray of brownies in hand).

"Finally, I'm here..." Rock panted.

He carefully managed to ring the doorbell, while trying not to tip the treats over.

"I bet that this is another snotty old woman who's a total buzz-kill..." Rock thought to himself.

After a minute of waiting, the door had finally opened all the way. As Rock looked up, he felt his jaw drop through the cold-hard pavement at what he was looking at.

Standing in the doorway was a smokin' hot 43 year old woman.

Everything was perfect about her. Those long slender supermodel legs, those velvet pink lips, those seducting black eyes, her perfect long flowing blonde hair. But what really got his attention was her big enormous chest, which was being held up by her tight white/yellow blazer. That kind of chest put a stripper or a big-boobed pornstar to shame. Of course, her boobs were a size F-cup. Looking at her, it was like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. Rock didn't really know what to say at first, but his new 'neighbor' did.

"Yes, can I help you?" The woman asked him.

"Um..." Rock said, being lost in space for the moment. "Welcome t-t-to our neighborhood, dear l-l-lady. My name's Rock, and I l-l-live next door..." He stuttered.

Suddenly, this woman let out a sweet light-hearted chuckle at the expense of this young rocker.

"You're shy, aren't you?" She smiled. "Oh, I get that a lot from the other neighbors next door. They said I looked so beautiful like a gazelle."

"Ya sure do..." Rock replied.

"Anyway, my apologies if I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mrs, Lemieux, but you can me Kelly if you want." Kelly said while shaking the rocker's hand. Her grip looked very warm and delicate to Rock, as if he was touching an entire cloud in his hands.

"Oh man, her hands are soft as blankets!" Rock thought to himself, while still shaking her hand.

"You wanna come inside Rock and let me show you around my new place?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I don't know," Rock scratched his head. "I was supposed to give you these brownies and head straight back home.."

"I got oatmeal sugar cookies baking in the oven." Kelly smirked.

When he heard this coming from the blonde-haired cougar, Rock's mind was changed immediately.

"I guess I can hang a little while longer..." The rocker responded, blushing through his cheeks.

"All right, come on in!" Kelly winked, letting Rock come inside her house.

As he walked behind Kelly, the rocker ended up getting good look at her curvaceous hips, which were molded to her skin tight jeans. Rock could feel his heart pump uncontrollably, seeing her backside sway in motion. A sight like this left Rock shuddering lustfully.

_"Damn... she's got some nice, smooth, curvaceous hips! She sure knows how to use them."_ Rock thought to himself, while still checking out her hips.

"Here, have a seat. I'll go get the cookies ready." Kelly insisted him as Rock took a seat on the comfy sofa.

When he sat, he felt a warm sensation coming between the cushions. As if the cushions to the couch were somehow heating up. Safe to say, Rock never felt so good in his life.

_"Wow! I have to say out of all the neighbors we had living in this neighborhood, this woman is one cool babe. On top of that, her house looks awesome!"_ Rock thought as he smirked in his seat.

"Hey, you like anything to drink?" Kelly asked him from the kitchen.

"Um, you got any Mountain Dew?" Rock suggested.

"What kind?" Kelly asked.

"You got Livewire?" He replied.

"Coming right up!" She exclaimed before bending down once more to get the soda.

So far, unclean urges began filling around Rock's mind seeing that image again. There was something about that image of Kelly bending over that made Rock bite his lips desperately and made him feel stiff like an erected cucumber.

"Oh, Kelly sure knows how to please a guy..." Rock said to himself.

With the sound of the oven going off, Kelly took out the tray of oatmeal sugar cookies out of the oven and placed them on a flat white plate. She grabbed the soda that Rock wanted and took those delicious cookies over to the living room where Rock was still busy sitting.

"Here you go, Rock." Kelly replied. "I hope it's what you wanted."

"Thank you!" Rock said.

"You're quite welcome." She chuckled as Rock took a cookie and started munching on it.

He was quite impressed of how those oatmeal sugar cookies turned out. Every morsel melted around the rocker's delicious tastebuds, leaving him with a very desirable shudder. Kelly was quite an expert when it came to tasty treats, and for Rock, this was definitely one of them.

"Mmmm, you're quite a cook. These taste delicious!" Rock smirked with his mouth full.

"Thanks Rock, it was a special recipe my grandmother tought me when I was a kid." Kelly smiled.

"Well, your grandma's very lucky to create such tasty cookies like these." The rocker nodded, before washing down that snack with some Mountain Dew Livewire.

"Aw, you're so sweet. If my grandmother was alive, she'd be thankful." Kelly said.

Rock nodded along on that statement as well. Determined to know about this young man, Kelly started up another conversation.

"So, what do you do for a living?" She asked him.

"You won't believe this, but I sing in my own rock band: Devil Frog!" Rock said while throwing the devil horns up.

"Oh, so you're a rockstar, huh? Lucky you!" Kelly spoke with another wink.

"Thanks! You're the first woman that ever told me that." Rock replied.

"So, what kind of music do you and your band do?" Kelly asked.

"All out rock!" Rock exclaimed. "Whether it's classic rock, hard rock, heavy metal, rap metal, symphonic metal or country metal, you name it and I'll rock it!"

"Wow! You're quite the metal head." Kelly said.

"It's what I kinda am, nowadays..." Rock chuckled.

"Well, to be honest, I absolutely looooove rock music myself," Kelly smirked. "It was one of the many reasons I met my husband way back."

"Nice! I for one am into bringing back the old hair metal music from the 80's, because that was real music, I tell ya." Rock replied.

"I totally agree," Kelly nodded. "I still remember my husband stage diving 20 feet onto a crowd once at a Pearl Jam concert. He missed, and I had to pick him up to the ER. Back then, we weren't married yet, but that smile on his face never left his side when we met. It was love at first sight."

"You and your husband must have been a great couple for a long time." Rock said.

"Well, we were at first," Kelly shrugged. "Back then, he was studying finance at college, and then he got into the real estate industry. If I haven't met him, we would have never been stinking rich in the first place. I mean, it's the many reasons why we buy mansions like these!"

"What happened with you guys?" Rock asked, being considerate.

"Well, our marriage grew kind of stale," Kelly sighed, stirring her coffee a bit. "He'd been going out late at night, he'd hardly listened to me during our usual fights, and worst of all, he doesn't make love to me when I want to."

"That sucks! Why the hell would he deny a smokin' hot beautiful super model woman like you?" Rock asked.

"That's what I was thinking myself!" Kelly exclaimed, feeling a little miffed. "I found out my husband's a cheating bastard! I mean, I found phone numbers of different women on his phone, and just last month, I found a pair of women's panties on the front of his Rolls Royce!"

"Seriously?" Rock gasped.

"Believe me, I'm dead serious!" Kelly nodded. "I had to file divorce papers because I hardly couldn't stand living with that whore-banger of a husband! Just to rub it in his cheating face, I bought this mansion under his name!"

"Whoa, that's insane." Rock smirked, while at the same time feeling impressed.

"I know!" Kelly nodded again. "I hope he and that whore deserve each other."

"Yeah, they should." The rocker nodded, taking a sip of his soda. "No offense, but your ex-husband's an asshole."

"He is," Kelly groaned as she sipped on her coffee.

And then, she took in one long distressing sigh as Kelly set her cup of coffee down.

"This just sucks," She groaned again. "It's like he's suddenly changed into a different person. When I met him, he was nice and caring, but now, he's just a two-timing idiot. Now I'm just lonely and all by myself. How am I ever gonna find someone who would at least listen and look at me for what I really want?"

Rock didn't know how to respond, so all the rocker did was shrug his shoulders. Sighing yet again, Kelly looked over to Rock.

"Rock?" she asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you think I'm still beautiful?" She asked him again.

"You do?" Kelly gasped.

"Of course you are!" Rock nodded. "I mean, you look stunning for a woman your age. I mean, that hair, those eyes, those lips, and your figure. I mean, anyone would be willing to have you if they tried! I think you should deserve someone who can look at you, listen to you, and truly respect you for the woman you are. You're amazing and awesome all the way! If your husband doesn't want to respect you, then it's his frickin' loss! You're stronger than he is, and I truly believe in you for it!"

Kelly was so touched by Rock's compassionate words towards her. Those kind of words suddenly ignited a fire inside her heart. What he said was totally right to her. She deserved way better than this, and it was already about time to.

"Awwww, you're so sweet, Rock..." Kelly sighed as she gave Rock a hug.

"No problem." He smiled, patting her in the back.

"I swear, why couldn't there be more guys so gentle and kind as you...?" Kelly replied.

"I don't know Kelly, but I do know this: You deserve way better than him." Rock said.

"Yeah, I do." Kelly nodded.

After the two hugged, the two started trading looks at each other as if they were caught in a sudden embrace.

"I hope I cheered you up," Rock replied. "If there's any problem, just come over to me, and I'll make sure-"

Rock never finished that sentence.

Instead, Kelly cut him off with a surprising kiss! A wet and passionate kiss to say the least! Rock didn't know how to react to this kiss. I mean, he was only 18 and she was only 43, which resulted in a 25-year age difference. The rocker couldn't tell if he was either enjoying it or be terrified by it, but either way, he got those coffee-flavored lips off of him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" Rock said, catching his breath.

Biting her lip desperately, Kelly gave out this confession:

"I'm sorry, I can't hide it anymore! I think you're hot, sexy and delicious. I know this sounds wrong and weird for me, but I want you so bad, Rock!"

"Ummmm, yay...?" Rock gulped a little.

"Oh, come on, you can fight it off a little." Kelly smirked.

"I'm not sure what you mean!" The rocker exclaimed. "There's too much going on in my head!"

"Mmmm, but will this go in your head?" Kelly smirked.

Suddenly, the attractive woman popped her blazer over to reveal her big ample 35 F breasts.

The rocker's mouth was agape in surprise, seeing those curvaceous ample babies shine across those eyes of his. Rock often wondered how his hands would feel when squeezing her big breasts. He would imagine feeling a ripe melon or a huge water balloon filled with fat globs of whipped cream. This made the rocker's heart beat in a total flash.

"They're... they're beautiful." He gasped in amazement.

"You really want these babies, so bad?" Kelly said in a seducing voice.

"Well, I already have a girlfriend and all, but yeah!" Rock nodded.

"Well, come with me then..." She murmured as Rock followed her to her nearest bedroom.

Rock knew where Kelly was going with this. Obviously, the rocker hoped he had some protection with him, which as luck would have it, he did. And it was at the strangest place and at the right time. As she threw away her blazer, she re-entered her bedroom where she stood aside a blushing Rock. He found herself hypnotized by Kelly's breasts, which shone in the morning night. Shining like two glowing orbs with lasers shooting all around.

Kelly motioned her finger right at him, gesturing him to come over here.

Not taking the desperation any longer, the rocker collided on top of Kelly, engaging on a full-on passionate kiss. Rock took in a moan, slipping his very long tongue inside her mouth. She tasted so much like french vanilla coffee, making his lips hold onto her much longer. The feeling of her lips felt so warm and hot, that it almost made Rock melt like chocolate fudge. Feeling the pressure of the kiss herself, Kelly clung onto Rock's tight pants, getting a good grab of those buttocks. For someone of legal age, Rock had a very rock hard butt. Kelly could grab onto that butt for as long as she could.

The blonde-haired cougar soon felt his bulge poke her right in the groin area. Kelly put out a smile on her face, knowing his rubbing stiffy made her quite aroused. She then broke off the kiss so that she could embrace Rock.

"Rock, take your pants off..." Kelly demanded him.

"Sure, no problem." Rock whispered back as he got a hold of his belt buckle.

He gently unbuckled himself and threw the belt away. And then, he went right after the zipper, sending it all the way down.

After that, Rock sent his pants rolling down between his legs, leaving Kelly's jaw drop like a rock. The image of Rock's throbbing nine-inch erection flashed throughout the busty blonde cougar's mind, biting her tongue in total desperation. She couldn't wait for her to wrap her mouth and lips all around the tip of his cock. He was clearly hung like the CN tower itself. Smiling evilly, Kelly clawed her way to Rock's lower body on all fours. The blonde rocker felt himself being grasped onto Kelly's perfectly-manicured hand.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this, stud..." She whispered to him.

Just like that, Kelly teased him off with his tongue, flickering it all over the base of his cock. Rock jumped a bit, but managed to stay on his own two feet. Calming down, Kelly plunged her head deep down his entire nine inches. The feeling of Kelly's tongue around her bulging rod felt a little cold for Rock, but kept himself steady as she bobbed her head repeatedly back and forth. Rock had never imagined seeing someone so hot suck him off like that before, but just to happen to him in real life blew his mind right off. Just the way she was sucking, stroking, massaging him made him moan like a very horny ghost. He even spasmed a little when Kelly's tongue ended up tickling his scrotum, which gave him much louder moans than ever before. It was almost like Rock stepped into a real life porno movie and that he was the star of the show.

To step things up, Rock tugged lightly on her blonde hair and started thrusting towards her mouth. Size like his was nearly this close to poking Kelly right in the gag reflex. Apparently, Kelly didn't matter about that. Her mouth was trapped around nine inches of rocker manmeat, and the cougar was enjoying it. He had a very light texture as if Kelly was suddenly tasting a forbidden kind of honey. Such solid honey which filled her tastebuds right up through her mouth. Seeing him gleam a bit of pre-cum, Kelly licked the tip yet again, which made Rock shudder lustfully.

"Ohhhh, maaaan..." He groaned.

Rock then caressed her chin and gave her another hot kiss, just to keep her turned on.

"What did you think of that, baby...?" Kelly whispered.

"Phenomenal," Rock smirked with a whisper. "Now it's my turn. Spread them for me..."

"Oooh, as you wish..." The cougar smirked.

Laying back down, her pants were being stripped out of her with force, leaving Kelly bare for him to see. Never before had Rock seen a piece of womanhood so tight and pink for him to see. Her sugar walls were basically as wet as could be from all of this arousing, but to Rock, it wasn't enough for him.

As Kelly's legs were spread from side to side, Rock gave her groin a shudder by responding with a slow, teasing lick. And then, his tongue started flicking all around her walls, getting every part of her pink textures wet as a sponge. Kelly bit her tongue in surprise, hanging onto Rock's soft blonde hair in total control while starting not to lose it. The only thing the cougar couldn't control however was her pleasing moans, which nearly sounded like angels to Rock.

"Ohhhh, yes...!" She squealed desperately.

To spice it up, Rock jammed two of his fingers and plugged them deep inside her tightened clit. One by one, the rocker felt the juicy drippings glisten around his fingertips in record speed. Her tight pink pussy was the warmest and softest that Rock had ever felt and tasted, sending his wet tastebuds shooting like a rocket. Kelly's legs spazzed all over the bed when Rock jammed his tongue through her walls, erupting in a surprisingly loud moan! There was no stopping Rock ffom this appetite, and luckily for her, Rock never wanted to stop. But he soon grew tired of it as she broke away from her for another kiss.

"You like that...?" He whispered out.

"Yeah," Kelly nodded slowly. "You eat very good, stud..."

"Trust me, it's gonna get way better than that..." Rock chuckled in delight.

"Oh?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

Feeling a little sweaty from the shirt he was wearing, Rock took it right off, making Kelly blush all over from some reason. She was blushing at the sight of Rock's studded six-pack, which made Kelly more wet all around. The blonde often wondered if Rock's sharp muscular abs were enough to make diamonds out of coal. If that was true, than Kelly would have sported quite the jewelry for her to have.

After he threw away the shirt, Kelly spreaded her walls for him to see.

"Please," Kelly demanded. "Please fuck me..."

Not letting her down, Rock came up to her and teased the cougar's pink slit with his cock. After positioning it nice and tight, Rock thrusted himself inside the blonde gently, making her squeal in ecstacy. The blonde rocker shifted his hips back and forth in excellent harmony, relishing every moment of his erection being moistened by her juices. Kelly even relished in the moment herself, feeling every ounce of hugeness that Rock possessed. All _nine_ inches of it. The size of Rock's throbbing manhood was compared way better than her husband's limp five-incher. It allowed way for much deeper penetration and much better stamina for Rock to endure.

While she was still getting fucked like the sex-crazed nympho like she was, Kelly took her right hand and started rubbing her clit just to add twice the pleasure that she was feeling. And it was working to perfection. It brought out much larger and louder moans from Kelly, especially when Rock's thrusting speed increased like the speed of sound. And it also made Kelly's hips spasm once more, indicating that something big was happening inside her. And after a few more rubdowns, Kelly finally started to lose it.

"Ohhh, I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" She shouted.

Rock finally got off of her, only for Kelly to release herself all over her groin. It was sticky, sugary, wet, and it felt oh so good to the rocker. It definitely provided better lubrication for him to be honest.

"So, how are you holding up?" Rock said.

"I'm... holding up pretty good," Kelly replied, panting like crazy. "What about you...?"

"Good," The rocker nodded back in response. "Mind bending over for me?"

"Oooh, you still haven't had enough of momma yet?" Kelly smirked.

"I'm just gettin' started..." Rock smirked back.

"Very well then..."

Pleasing her young lover, Kelly started laying flat on her back while she bent over on the bed. That was quite a position that Rock had gotten used to. He spent a good 30 seconds shafting himself to that image before he positioned his manhood straight to her rump.

"Just want to let you know, this may hurt a bit." Rock reminded her.

"I don't care, just do it!" Kelly cried out.

Getting her approval, Rock gently inserted himself inside her and paced his hips repeatedly. Kelly took in a pleasing moan, feeling her ass wrecked by his erection non-stop. The attractive 40-something cougar was getting tamed on all ends, which was something that her husband could never do, yet Rock could. Her harness grew very hot around the rocker's cock, bringing in quite a steamy sensation between both of their loins. And it also started to gleam sweat around their bodies for good measure.

However, Kelly wanted more from the blonde-haired Rock. So getting a little kinky, he started slapping her ass hard. That of course, left a nasty red mark around her right ass-cheek. But she hardly ever felt that sting that all. In fact, that little smack actually made her tickle. However, she couldn't even send out a chuckle due to the very loud moaning that she was doing. That hardly didn't matter. She was taking this hard nasty thrusting like a champ, and she wanted him to go the distance. Several smacks later and Kelly's ass was starting to bulge blood red. All of the fucking and the slapping was making the blonde cougar sore as she could be. If Rock thrusted her much longer, than Kelly's legs would be so numb, it would land her in a wheelchair.

Tired of this position, Rock had something planned up his sleeve. So he lifted up Kelly by her legs, showing tremendous strength as he laid himself on the bed. And it now put Kelly on top in a reverse cowgirl way.

With his cock still wrapped around her, Kelly started bouncing up and down like a basketball while being impaled by his rim. Although he couldn't see her big ample breasts flop in front of his face, Rock did manage to get a good look at them from the closet mirror. Sure, it was from the side, but Rock could take it either way. His cock was being jerked by the twerking and popping motions that Kelly's ass were performing in front of his groin. Her twerking almost became like a hypnotizing wheel to the rocker, zombifying him to no end as her curvaceous hips bounced with total motion.

While she stopped bouncing, Rock started to thrust vertically, coming in at furious speed. A speed limit like that sent Kelly's groin more sore than the next, but shot in twice the pleasure she was receiving. As he kept on thrusting, Rock managed to reach up and grab her luscious ample breasts from behind. He grasped and squeezed onto them tightly, trying to keep control of himself. As seconds passed, Rock's bulbous erection started to vibrate out of control. It pulsated ten-fold, leaving way for one unprotected explosion that even Kelly was expecting (which obviously, Rock had forgotten to take protection). He was now feeling it coming inside him.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna blow...!" Rock hissed.

And with one major push, Kelly erupted in a shrieking moan, feeling every ounce of Rock being released inside her. He came over and over repeatedly, filling the busty blonde cougar up until he was beat and exhausted. The rocker was officially down for the count, leaving Kelly to go down with him.

By then, the entire room was fragranced by a mixture of sweat, sex and strangely enough, sugar. As both Kelly and Rock were busy resting their naked selves, the blonde looked right to the Rocker with a smirk to her face while snuggling on her lover's shoulder.

"Mmmmm, you were such a stallion, Rock..." Kelly sighed.

"Thanks, babe! I have to say even though it was my first time, it was the best sex I've ever had." Rock smiled, relaxing on the bed.

"Hell, you were way better than my husband ever was!" She chuckled. "He never done anything like that before!"

"Not really! This was actually _my_ very first time." He replied.

"Well, I glad I made it memorable for you, my little boy toy." Kelly smirked, giving Rock a peck on the lips.

"You sure did, my lovely queen!" Rock smirked.

"You should bring me more of those treats next time," Kelly suggested. "I may bring something to you in return..."

"I'd like that, babe..." The rocker said with a whisper.

And as both Rock and Kelly engaged in another passionate kiss, it all came to a screeching halt when suddenly...

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE H IS GOING ON, HERE!?"

Rock and Kelly heard shouting from a mysterious voice come from their bedroom. As they sent out a gulp, they quickly turned their heads only to see Taylor horrified and disgusted at what she saw!

"Well, is anyone gonna explain or not? I'm waiting!" Taylor said with her arms between her hips.

"Whoa babe," Rock said to Taylor as he covered himself up. "What are you doing over at the hot babe's house?"

"Excuse me?!" Taylor gasped offensively. "That _hot babe_ just happens to be my mom!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Rock shouted in shock.

He had no idea that his new hot neighbor was his girlfriend's mom. His jaw dropped yet again, not knowing what to make of this uncomfortable situation. Rock was so confused and dazed to find out what was going on.

"You mean to tell me I've actually slept with my own girlfriend's hot mom?!" The rocker shrieked.

"Uh, duh!" Taylor groaned.

After a minute of silence, Rock finally reacted the best way he knew how.

"WHOO-HOOO!" He shouted in joy. "I can't believe I scored with a hot older woman! This rocks!"

As Rock celebrated, Taylor turned to her mom with an angry scowl on her face.

"Well, mom?" She replied.

"So... is this your boyfriend I've been hearing these last few weeks?" Kelly chuckled nervously. "He looks very handsome..."

"Oh, gag, Mom!" Taylor cringed in horror.

"What? He is!" Kelly replied.

After he was done celebrating, Rock turned to an angry Taylor.

"Hey babe, you wanna go out and celebrate with the guys?" The rocker smirked. "I'm the one buying, you know!"

"As if!" Taylor scoffed. "Go ahead and take my mom if you want! She'd be willing to blow all your friends for a buck! I'm outta here!"

Just like that, a disgusted Taylor left their room, leaving both Rock and Kelly in an awkward silence.

"Well, your daughter's a very feisty woman!" Rock smirked.

"She'll get over it," Kelly shrugged. "The divorce is still very hard on her."

"Ah crap, well I better get going." Rock said, looking right at the clock. "My mom's starting to worry about me. Pick this up tomorrow again?"

"Sounds fine with me," The cougar smirked. "Bye, stud..."

"Later, babe!" Rock said as he finally left the bedroom and out of the house.

Still feeling relaxed, Kelly took one of the cigarettes that was standing between the lamp and a copy of "Cosmopolitan". She dug one out the box, along with a KISS lighter that she kept in the nightstand and lit one up. And then, a huge puff of smoke blew out of her mouth, making her relax with a smile.

_"Mmmmm, who knew Taylor's boyfriend was such a freak in the sheets?"_ Kelly thought while smirking. _"Serves my daughter right for sneaking out behind my back at night..."_

As she puffed out another one, she looked at the house that Rock was residing next door. Kelly was certain that Rock was gonna brag about this to his friends. And why not? With a smile on her face, Kelly knew she'd found the one that could truly satisfy her every need and desire whenever they both wanted to.

She was so lucky to be Rock's neighbor. Especially a hot and sexy one at best.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, that really got me horny! LOL
> 
> I gotta admit when I say this, but deep down, I think Kelly is the most hottest woman on Total Drama, period. I mean, she's one total MILF! I could definitely see her as quite the 'cheating housewife' type, to be honest. Who wouldn't want a piece of her?
> 
> Anyway, now that sexy time is over and done with, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, Warrior and The Anime Charismatic Shady out! You see that? I included my friend on here so he wouldn't be left out. Ciao!


End file.
